


And now your Brother

by LotharWinchester



Series: Give Me the Truth [4]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Family Issues, Feels, M/M, The Institute - Freeform, Transgender Sole Survivor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 11:26:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5664430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotharWinchester/pseuds/LotharWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aiden returns to Shaun and the Institute after leaving Arthur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And now your Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and comments. I had this installment started on my computer but in mid December it finally died. i'm borrowing a relative's computer but they don't have word and I lost what I had written. that combined with the holidays and my Dysthymic Disorder, i've been having a very hard time lately. 
> 
> notes for this fic:  
> \- Aiden's returned to the Institute the same day he leaves Arthur in the second installment of this series.  
> -I may be adding another chapter to this later.   
> -alternate title and now meet your brother
> 
> disclaimer- I don't own fallout 4, Bethesda does. also this fic has spoilers for the Brotherhood questline and Blind Betrayal quest.

Aiden had thought that the Commonwealth was done throwing him cosmic size jokes. He’d let Nate hold Shaun in Vault 111 instead of taking him like he usually did. And he’d fallen in love with one of the most racist just barely out of their teen years man who was nearly the polar opposite of his late husband. 

On top of that, he’d come to find Shaun, not a baby, but an old man and the leader of the Institute. Who had created every Synth, piled on with the fact he’d been noticeably pregnant when he’d come to terms with it. 

Now, standing on the transporter pad with a screaming child, he wondered if he’d made the right choice for all of his family.  

Aiden tried to calm Octavia as the members of the Institute at the transporter controls did their best to seem unimpressed. Shaun, (he would never call him Father like the rest of the Institute) had never seen his half sister. Although her lineage was known to the entire Institute, including Shaun, he still welcomed Aiden back without restrictions or repercussions. 

Even though their “Father” had decreed this in front of his council, many still refused to meet his gaze and disregarded Octavia with nothing more than a passing glance. He was a traitor in their eyes and Aiden understood to such a deep level, that he tried not to let it show on his face as he made his way to Shaun in the Institutes medical area. 

“Ah! Father,”  Shaun looked up from the needle in his arm, “I’m glad you decided to return.” 

 _Of course I wouldn’t leave my son._    The words never made it to his lips. Instead, Aiden nodded as one of the many unnamed Synths took the bags from his shoulders and right arm. For a moment, the chilling thought of a reprogrammed Danse beside him left shivers racing down his spine. 

_Danse is more human than some of the people here. He was never M7-97. Never will be._

He still stood by Shaun but, their views on snyths  strongly differed. Just like his views on Ghouls and Super Mutants like Strong and Virgil sharply differed from Arthur’s. They are nothing like their feral counter parts and Aiden believed in giving them a chance. That the world wasn’t as black and white as either faction leader believed it to be. 

Aiden had managed to calm Octavia down by letting her snuggle close to her favorite spot on his neck. He wondered if she could still smell Arthur on his skin. He knew that she had bonded to her father almost as much as he had.  Aiden shook his head to get the image of Arthur’s soft features out of his head. He wanted Arthur to be happy, with or without him, and now he wasn’t sure if Arthur would ever be the same again. 

“This must be her.” Shaun’s voice interrupted Aiden’s thoughts as his son stepped closer to the sleeping child. 

“Octavia.” Aiden swallowed as Shaun gently slipped his sleeping sister into his arms. “Her name is Octavia.” 

Shaun smiled at the immobile baby in his arms. “It suits her.”  Aiden bit his lip as Shaun slowly rocked his sister back and forth. “I had a crib and extra dresser put in your room for her.” 

“Thank you Shaun,” Tears clouded his vision as he handed Octavia back to Aiden. He was relieved to see nothing but love for her. He’d feared that Shaun would come to regret allowing them into the Institute. “Thank you for everything.”  

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any requests, please comment or send me a message on my Tumblr (jeffersonismywintersoldier)


End file.
